1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wheelchair, and more particularly to a four-wheel independent suspension system for an electric wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As compared with the traditional manual wheelchair, an electric wheelchair is additionally provided with high performance drive device, intelligent control, battery and other components. Nowadays, the electric wheelchair has become an indispensable means of transport to elders and disabled people. However, the road surface that the mobility scooter runs is never always smooth. Therefore, to enhance sitting comfort, the mobility scooters must be equipped with shock absorbers which normally are in the form of a spring disposed between the seat and the chassis. However, the shock absorbing effect of the spring is not good since it only works in the height direction. Besides, the spring shock absorber is complicated in structure, costly to assemble, and requires a certain amount of height, which is not conducive to miniaturization of the mobility scooter.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.